Dryad
dryad is [[User:ForestFire28|'forest']]'s new dragonsona. please don't steal the code or character. ;appearance :well that's pHuNkY *yellow!!! *fire colored *narrow almond eyes *brown eyes w gold speckles *horn is swirly w gold over orange base *fireball thing by her eye *pale scar over left eyebrow, barely visible *pudgy pudge *usually either looks chill & really casual, extremely confused or disgusted by you *kind of tall, taller than latte (teehee) *well-built, thicker build *muscle & baby fat ;personality :im still learning to love myself Dryad is... a confusing, volatile whirlwind of emotions and traits. She is overwhelmingly casual, sometimes too calm and chill inappropriately, toward people she really should be respectful towards. But Dryad manages it, able to seem calm and casual and mildly bored and not rude in excess. She refers to everyone the same way, using rougher terms like “y’all” or “my man” towards anyone she talks to. It’s not intentional, just slips out. Dryad has a strong sense of humor, quick to laugh and make others laugh. She loves to be the one to draw a laugh out of someone or to be the one to laugh at someone else’s joke. Dryad is good at this kind of thing, making others feel more relaxed and open while with her. Heavily opinionated and unafraid to share it, Dryad has made an opinion on almost everything and is not afraid to loudly defend it. She rarely backs down, even when proven wrong. The only way she will concede is with the two words “fair enough.” But she hates to give up her stance and will defend it even when she seems to be losing the argument. Part of this comes from Dryad’s stubbornness- or loyalty, as some say, and some from the fact that she has given up caring is she was wrong. After all, everyone is wrong at some point, and she might as well be wrong defending something she’s passionate about. Dryad has been described as one of the most melodramatic- or simply passionate, depending on who’s talking. She’s been told to go into acting multiple times, with her exaggerated personality and over-the-top reactions. She would be perfect for drama, if she cared to go into theater. She’s like two mirrors- she experiences something, then her reaction is reflected back and forth within herself until she comes out with something reasonable multiplied by ten. *LOUDLOUDLOUD *always has an opinion and never afraid to be wrong?? *really stubborn about her thoughts *extremely casual/chill w like everyone *will roast you even if she likes you bc you set yourself up for an insult man *actually really good at trading insults *talks too fast *heavy procrastinator *perpetually exhausted "fair enough" *can get really moody *extremely easily aggravated *snappy for no apparent reason *shuts down conversations really fast *legitimately insane???? will dance around for like nothing and make self-deprecating jokes out of nowhere *really funny ;abilities :you lie- i have no talents, you fool. text ;history :why do you want to know? text ;relationship :why are you even friends with me lmao [[Latte|'Latte']]- one of her best friends. they bonded over mutual secrets and shared intrests. ;trivia :i’m just as lost as you are, man text let me live that fantasy Category:Forest's Things